Lord Pixel
Lord Pixel, like Frank, is a character on Habbo Hotel. Background Created in May 2016, Lord Pixel (also known as Franklin Arrow) was used to promote Habbo's new Superhero theme. On 10 May, the day of his introduction, users were given a factfile about him and his sidekick Alice McGeeb and were asked to choose one of them to be their champion. The Superhero that a user picked would be permanent, and they would receive a badge unique to that Superhero (for Lord Pixel it was a blue badge with his cyber eye molded onto it and for Silver Mustard it was a yellow badge with a H engraved on it). In the official factfile for Lord Pixel we discover that he is 210 cm high, weighs 102 kg, has brown eyes and blue hair and works as a stockbroker/trader. The factfile also goes on to explain that his energy score is "80" whilst his strength score is "90" (making him stronger than Alice, but less energetic than her). Lord Pixel is also claimed to be an excellent trader, but has had many misfortunes in his life. He once went completely bankrupt. It was a terrible time for him, his own family stole the last of his Habbo credits and then left him alone in one of the Hotel's hallways. Following this he met Alice McGeeb. She invited him for an special pixel drink, that she received from a Habbo Barista called Bob , and from that day everything changed and Franklin transformed into Lord Pixel. In 2016, Lord Pixel and Silver Mustard were on the run from annoying journalists who were attempting to expose their identities. Despite being accepted into the Hotel by Maude in order to find a room to hide in, the journalists still located them and as such it is widely believed that it was Maude who exposed their hiding place in order to bring more media attention to the Hotel. History During a Builder's at Work (BaW) event users could walk around special rooms covered in WIRED in order to reveal more about the Superhero's past. It was discovered that Lord Pixel and Silver Mustard both went to the same school when they were younger. Another one of their classmates was a shy boy named Blue, he and Silver Mustard were very close friends. During a science class, taught by Ms Clemont, Lord Pixel spat spitballs onto Blue. Despite being defended by Silver Mustard, who told Pixel off, Blue never forgot this moment. After this event Blue decided that, due to her kindness, he would ask Mustard if they could make more of their friendship. However, sadly when she picked up the phone she told him that she was already dating Pixel. Feeling betrayed, Blue declared that he would get revenge on both of them Lord Pixel and Silver Mustard were not the only ones that blue vowed to get revenge on. He put his teacher, Ms Clemont, his colleague, Reus, and his Boss on his hitlist. Official Events Escape Exposure The first of the Superhero themed events (created on 11 May 2016) was called "Escape Exposure", with the simple premise: "Two extremely annoying Habbo TV journalists have been chasing Silver Mustard and Lord Pixel for months with just one purpose... to expose who they really are! They can '''NEVER '''find out their secret identities or they will lose all their powers!" To win this game users would need to wear their official Lord Pixel/Silver Mustard badges to enter, they would then have to dodge through the bouncers (who would teleport them back to the start) and sit in one of the cars that didn't have a journalist infront of it. '' '' '' ''The Natural Disaster The second Superhero themed event (created on 12th May 2016) was called "The Natural Disaster", with the simple premise: "White trying to hide from the journalists, Lord Pixel and Silver Mustard used a huge amount of their superhero powers. All this energy created a massive, megative gravitational force. The impact of this created earthquakes and cause comets to fall from the sky. The Hotel grounds were set on fire an now full of space bacteria." To win this game users would need to wear their official Lord Pixel/Silver Mustard badges to enter, they would then need to collect all the burning comets and then collect all the water (doing this by standing near the items for collection). They would then need to dodge around the moving fires and enter a teleport. Death and end of the campaign Lord Pixel, feeling guilty that it was he who turned Blue evil decided to sacrifice himself to ensure his brother would turn good and stay good. His death caused the systems in Silver Mustard's base to overheat and explode. Furniture Lord Pixel's Lair Bundle Lord Pixel's secret lair was constructed and formed into a bundle. Within the bundle there was one new rare item, a posted named "The Incredible Sulk" and three clothing items (not new clothing items). These three clothing items were the cyber eye, cherry bomb and army boots which Lord Pixel had made famous by including them in his main look. Special Abilities Lord Pixel and Silver Mustard have a great deal of abilities between them. Most of Pixel's powers are very common such as; Immortality, invisibility, telepathy, underwater breathing, x-ray vision, energy blasts, healing factor, agility, night vision and teleporting skills, but is also said to have the unusual power of "twinkle". Category:Habbo Hotel Characters Category:Bot Category:Superhero Category:Deceased Characters